


A Passover Miracle

by Ladyspirkis4life97



Category: South Park
Genre: But maybe they will be in the future, Fluff, Kyman Week first day, M/M, Other, So they aren't together together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 13:17:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19442230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyspirkis4life97/pseuds/Ladyspirkis4life97
Summary: Kyle, despite his best arguments, goes out and helps his longtime rival and sometimes friend after he gets locked up as bait for the Jewpacabra. This is a fun take on the season 16 episode 4 and what might have been going through Kyles' head as he went to help Cartman





	A Passover Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't betaed and is for the Kyman week challenge first-day prompt being a Canon Moment, This is unbetaed but I hope it is enjoyable.

Kyle tossed and turned in his bed, images of Cartman cold and drenched in blood flashing across his mind. ‘No he deserved it,’ Kyle thought angrily as he turned over and glowered at the wall, wondering why sleep was escaping him. He could admit, he was pretty awful to Cartman, but fuck Cartman was worse.’ Is he though?’ His traitorous thoughts danced across his brain, doing a twirl, Kyle growled thinking of the consequences of leaving Cartman outside in the rain to rot. Finding himself more worried at the thought Kyle got up and sighed in exasperation. He thought these feelings would go away, like why the hell should he feel anything but burning hatred for the fat boy? He could not lie though, he was, close, to Cartman, sometimes closer then he was to Stan and that meant they were obligated to save each other's ass’s whenever they decided to do something stupid. 

Besides Cartman may have decided to pursue the myth of the Jewpacabra, but he didn’t sign up to be bait because some stupid adults believed the imagination of a child. With that final thought he got up, putting his parka on and grabbing the blanket, he then snuck into his garage and grabbed his father's bolt cutters, promising himself that he would get back before his dad even knew they, and him, were missing. Kyle snuck out through the front door as silently as possible and began the long trek to the park, muttering under his breath as his eyes tried to close on him. It was so early in the morning his body told him, but his heart and brain were humming in contentment knowing they were coming to the rescue of their soulmate. Kyle physically stopped and shook himself. ‘What the fuck was that?” He thought as he came upon the sign advertising the easter egg hunt and saw Cartman standing there in his bunny onesie holding a basket and covered in blood, tired and shivering. 

“Kyle?” He asked in a shaky voice and Kyle just glared at him, wondering again why he was out in the cold coming for his arch nemesis and then his brain and heart registered what he just heard and Kyle sighed in resignation. He walked over and cut the chain keeping Cartman attached to the ground and threw his blanket over Cartman, wrapping an arm around him as they slowly walked to their houses. He opened the unlocked door, not surprised at Mrs. Cartman not being home and silently thankful because that meant Cartman would get a good night's rest. To punish Cartman for his traitorous thoughts he tossed Cartman onto the bed, pulled his shoes off and placed a blanket over his body as well as the one on the bed. A part of Kyle knew that he should take the onesie off but no way was he going to deal with the teasing when Cartman woke up knowing he undressed him, it was bad enough he came to his rescue when he had stated he wouldn’t. No this would be enough, he ignored the flip his heart made as he watched Cartman grab his blanket and snuggle into it, sniffing it a little and falling asleep smiling and walked out of the house, turning lights off as he went. He then locked the door because he did not rescue Cartman only for a burglar to do him in damn it no other reason. Then he finally fell asleep and dreamt of Cartman thanking him the next morning.

Morning

Kyle woke up and looked at his clock blearily, seven am, great that meant he had enough time to shower before he met the guys at the egg hunt to watch it fail and be mocked by Cartman. The thought of Cartman gave him a little pep in his step that he studiously ignored and just used to his advantage to take a speedy shower. Then he ran downstairs, grabbed some toast, ignored his mom’s cries to slow down and sprinted all the way to the park. He frowns as he sees kids searching for eggs and sighs, guess they managed to pull it off, well at least everyone was having fun, maybe he could sneak an egg, what his mom didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, but was interrupted when he heard a cry of “I’m alive!” So of course as Kyle always does he looks over to the owner of the voice and tries to hide his smile and eye roll as he sees Cartman walking up to people who honestly didn’t care and showing them that he’s alive. The biggest shock, however, came when Cartman got up onto the stage and said: “Hey guys, listen!” He looks towards Kyle and walks over to him and says: “ I finally know how you feel, Kyle. Knowing your religion is right but being laughed at by everyone else. It's so hard for us Jews. But I guess we just have to let stupid people believe what they are gonna believe.” 

Kyle’s first reaction was elation at the validation that his religion was the best one but then lead to anger at Cartman trying to claim he was Jewish. Kyle just shook his head and said “yeah.” Cartman must have not believed Kyle’s easy acceptance of his statement so he said: “I mean it, Kyle, I believe in Judaism now, I am so not lying.” Kyle smiled softly at his longtime enemy and possible soulmate and as he put his arm around Cartman and noticed he wasn’t pushed away Kyle brought his head onto Cartman’s shoulders, thankful that at least for now they were the same height and after a surprising kiss to the forehead from Cartman he simply said “I know you aren’t don’t worry.”  
Cartman breathed a sigh of relief and said “thanks Kyle, Happy Passover.” 

Kyle rolled his eyes, and said flatly while pulling away and looking at Cartman “Happy Passover.”


End file.
